The present invention relates to a disk brake device for use in vehicles such as motor vehicles.
Various types of operation force converting mechanisms are used in air disk brakes which are used mainly in commercial vehicles. The characteristics of commercial vehicles require a high-strength configuration for air brakes used therein. There are some air disk brakes which use an eccentric cam mechanism since the eccentric cam mechanism can ensure strength relatively easily.
The eccentric cam mechanism is characterized by a fact that a cam housing does not move in a straight line direction but moves in an oscillating fashion as an eccentric cam rotates. Because of this characteristic, prizing is caused at a pad pressing portion from time to time. Thus, the air brakes have had an inherent problem that their smooth operation is interrupted.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-22762 A
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-151169 A
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-252789 A
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2595545
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-22764 A